


Kohii, kudasai! (Coffee, please!)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Coffee, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yabu, to be honest, tried it.But his wince after the first sip told Hikaru that his attempt of detoxing him from caffeine had definitely been a failure.





	Kohii, kudasai! (Coffee, please!)

“Good morning, Ko!”

Hikaru smiled to his boyfriend as soon as he got into the room, then he put his breakfast on the table and stayed in a corner, waiting.

Yabu started to eat, and after a while he took the mug the younger had brought him, staring at its content.

“Hikka... what have I done of so wrong as to deserve milk for breakfast?” he murmured, disgusted.

“It’s good for you. It relaxes you and lets you start your day well. Drink it.” he ordered.

Yabu, to be honest, tried it.

But his wince after the first sip told Hikaru that his attempt of detoxing him from caffeine had definitely been a failure.

 

~

 

“Lemonade?”

Yabu looked at Hikaru, confused, holding the glass the younger had handed him as if it was a bomb ready to go off.

“Yes, lemonade. I’ve thought that since you’re often sick vitamins could do you some good. And anyway, it’s summer, it’s better to drink something refreshing, isn’t it?” he explained, trying to sound convincing.

Kota sighed, vaguely depressed, bringing the glass to his mouth and tasting it.

He turned up his nose, hit by the sour taste, and put the glass down.

Exasperated, he wondered how long it would’ve took Hikaru to give up on his battle against coffee.

 

~

 

Hikaru looked at his boyfriend, who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and an irritated look on his face.

“Come on, Ko... maybe you just don’t remember what it tastes like, maybe you’d like it!” he tried to convince him, standing in front of him and handing him the mug. He took a sip, then smiled to him. “It’s good, I swear.”

Kota raised an eyebrow, licking his lip.

“I’m not five, Hikka. I’m old enough to decide what I want to drink, and I won’t drink tea. I don’t like it, it’s pointless.”

Hikaru winced, bringing the hot beverage back in the kitchen.

He was starting to run low on ideas.

 

~

 

Yabu sipped the hot chocolate, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Hikaru looked at him, absorbed, playing distractedly with the elder’s fingers.

“So?” he asked, not much hopeful.

Kota smiled, flicking his forehead.

“It’s good, Hikka. Really.” he took another sip, then sighed. “But still, I’d rather...”

The other didn’t let him finish.

“I know, I know. You’d rather have your damn coffee.” he said, irritated, then left the room murmuring a string of not so nice things about him.

Kota shrugged and kept drinking.

He liked when Hikaru got so stubborn. A lot.

 

~

 

“Good morning!” Yabu entered the room, in a good mood.

When he took the mug in front of him, curious to see what his boyfriend was going to attempt that morning, he opened his eyes wide.

“Hikka... am I still asleep or is this coffee?” he asked, amused.

Yaotome shrugged, turning to look at him.

“You’re perfectly awake. I’ve decided that from now on I’m not going to give a damn about your health. Want to poison yourself with coffee? Be my guest.”

Yabu seemed to think about it, then he got closer and leant over to kiss him.

“I love you, Hikka.” he murmured, then went sitting at the table to drink his much yearned for coffee.


End file.
